The Newborn
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Victoria and Laurent are forming an army to kill off the vegetarian vampire coven - The Cullens. When the battle arrives, Esme and Carlisle Cullen discover two newborns not fighting. As trouble appears, the tinniest newborn allows herself to get hurt to protect the Cullen couple. Will the Volturi allow the two newborns freedom or kill them? Leave as a one-shot or continue?


In her hospital room, Alex knows she is dying. She's only five-years-old and dying from a very powerful flu. She's an orphan so no one really cares. That is until she met her doctor, Dr. Cullen. He's a very kind man, but Alex is still scared of him. Growing up she was abused. Abused for eating, having baths, not eating, not having baths, every move she made she was abused physically. Mostly by her father, her mother however died from the flu when she was three.

When her father left her the day her mother died, Alex was left on the streets, alone.

Coughing up blood, Alex struggles to breathe. Hearing people around her doing the same, Alex wonders how Dr. Cullen isn't catching it. Hearing the door open, Alex looks up to see Dr. Cullen. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Dr. Cullen walks over to her and does his regular check-up. Feeling his cool hand on her forehead, he pulls away quickly.

"Wow, you are burning up." Dr. Cullen speaks in surprise, "Nurse, I would like to take, our littlest patient to my office."

"Yes sir." Leaving to get a stretcher to free up the bed, the nurse returns and helps Dr. Cullen to move Alex carefully onto the stretcher and covers her with the blanket and a pillow. The nurse knows the routine. It's when someone has their final hours to be alive.

Once in Dr. Cullen's office, Alex could barely see.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Barely." Alex whispers. Hearing him talk to her, Alex has no idea what she says yes to. All she feels is a sharp pain before burning.

Feeling burning in her throat, she is barely able to open her eyes. Blinking a few times she clears her vision. Hearing nothing, Alex struggles to sit up and once she is, she gets to her tiny feet. Walking to the door stiffly, she begins to panic, the door won't open. Looking around her, she is trapped in a small room like a closet.

Smelling a sweet scent, Alex walks over to the cabinet in the corner to find hidden blood bags. Each one of them has different names of animals. Gagging, Alex tosses them aside and moves into the corner staring at the blood bags and wishing the burning will stop.

Hearing footsteps, they are soft and coming to her destination. Looking to the door, another sweet scent comes and hits her like a tsunami. The scent is stronger and sweeter. As the door opens, a boy a lot older than she is enters the room.

"So we have a pet." The boy smirks cruelly. Not speaking, Alex struggles to keep calm. As the boy looks around, he gathers the blood bags, "I'll tell my father that you didn't feed." As he leaves, Alex gulps as another scent comes a few minutes later.

As the door opens, Alex looks up. It's a man identical to the son. He is pale and has black hair.

"Hello, young one. I'm Laurent." The man speaks, "Do you know your name?" Nodding, Alex flinches at the quick movement from Laurent and his son.

"I thought you said your name was Dr. Cullen?" Alex finally speaks up recognizing him from the hospital.

"That is my last name, kid." Laurent turns cruel, "So you don't like animal blood?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Give her the deer blood." Laurent orders the boy. Tossing the blood bag at Alex, she pushes it away, "Don't starve yourself. It will make the burning worse."

"What did you do to me?" Alex repeats.

"We gave you the second chance to live." Slamming the door, Alex stares at the blood bag. Feeling her mouth water, Alex opens the blood bag and downs it. Realizing it actually tastes good and the burning in her throat dulls, Alex drinks every drop.

"So how is my army going?" A woman's voice is heard from above her. Looking up, Alex drops her empty bag and licks her lips. Going to the broken mirror, Alex notices her pale skin, her red eyes and fangs.

"Good. They are all ready for you."

"Good, good. Where is the latest one you got?"

"She's only a baby, but she is stronger than a normal newborn."

"A baby? You know we are going against the law already."

"I know, but she can kill as many Cullens before she dies."

Hearing this, Alex is confused. Looking back at the mirror, she gulps.

"Where is she?"

"This way." Hearing them come downstairs to wherever she is, Alex turns to the door as it opens.

"Hmm, she's like that teenager I saw the other day that Riley changed." The woman smirks darkly, "I'm sure the Cullens won't see this one coming. Laurent, train her and feed her more. You have until the morning."

"Yes, Victoria." Laurent nods before the boy walks in with more blood bags. Digging in, Alex stays silent as Laurent and the boy watches her feed with satisfying grins.

The next morning, Alex has learned to fight, running faster than she ever has before, jumping and dismembering other people. Meeting up with the other people, Alex notices they are all adults, except for a few teenagers like that boy. Alex is the youngest and tinniest person.

Staying silent as they all cross the lake by going under water, Alex panics.

"Shh, shh." A girl, maybe sixteen, kneels down before her, "We are just going swimming."

"No." Alex whimpers, her voice trembling.

"What is going on here?" A guy's voice booms making the girl pull Alex to her.

"Riley, calm down. I'll handle this little girl." The girl speaks.

"You got less than five minutes, Bree." Riley states.

"Sweetie, we are going to swim. If you want, swim next to me." Bree whispers so quietly no one but Alex can hear her.

"I can't swim."

"I'll help you. Never let go of my hand." Nodding, Bree smiles and they join the crowd, making their way into the water.

Under the water, Alex struggles to move, because her tiny bare feet are stuck to the deep sand. Lifting Alex up, Bree carries her on her back, swimming to the shore in a blur.

Surfacing, Bree sets Alex on her feet and help her out of the water. Noticing that Alex is still in her hospital gown, Bree strips off her sweater after removing her jacket. Keeping her jacket, Bree gives Alex her sweater and zips it up carefully. Bree knows Alex probably doesn't know what happened to her. To any of them really.

Arriving to a clearing, Alex and Bree are still holding hands. Watching in horror as the adults and teenagers attack a group of helpless vampires, there are only six of them. Worried they would get hurt, Bree holds Alex to her, afraid for the little baby vampire.

Hearing growling behind them, Bree turns and ducks as wolves charge over to them and the clearing. Speeding off in a run, Bree ducks behind a giant rock, ready to defend Alex.

"Attack them you idiot!" A guy shouts at Bree, as she and Alex get cornered by a man and woman.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Alex screams at the man and woman hiding behind her friend.

"Carlisle," The woman speaks softly looking at her husband, Carlisle Cullen.

Before they could blink, the guy that shouted at Bree runs towards them and goes to attack the woman but Alex jumps in front glaring at him.

"ALEX!" Bree gasps immediately going to get her, but the guy knocks Alex to the ground. Getting thrown off by Bree, Bree picks Alex up and looks at her to find half of her face as cracked like glass. Watching it heal, Bree sighs in relief, "Don't do that again." Tucking Alex's face in her neck, Bree narrows her eyes at the guy who is fighting Carlisle.

"You two come over here." The woman speaks gently reaching out for Bree's free hand. Letting her take it, while on guard, Bree gets pulled off to the side, "Stay here." Nodding, Bree sits down with Alex on her lap. Watching the woman take off to fight the other newborns, Bree stays hidden so if there are any who get away will think she and Alex got killed.

"I'm hungry." Alex murmurs.

"I know. I am too." Bree agrees. Suddenly Alex gets up and takes off, "Alex!" Taking off after Alex, Bree follows her faint human smell. Arriving to a cliff, Bree spots Alex, who is climbing up the cliff. Following her quickly, Bree is suddenly next to her from using her vampire speed. Smelling sweet human blood, Bree realizes that Alex smelt it from wherever the clearing was.

Reaching the top, Bree sees Riley and a red head. They are fighting another vampire and wolf, probably trying to get to the human. Kneeling in the snow, Bree helps Alex up onto the ledge and Alex licks her lips.

"Edward!" The girl gasps seeing Alex and Bree. Backing into the rocks, the girl keeps her eyes on the two new vampires that have joined them. It happens in slow motion, Alex, the little baby vampire, takes off in a run. Faster than any vampire they know. Bree runs after her, before stopping, noticing that Alex isn't going after the human, but after the red head who left Riley to deal with that Edward character and the wolf.

The red head is going after the girl. Alex jumps onto the red head's back and rips her head off right away. Throwing her head off the cliff, Alex leaves the body in front of her. Tilting her head looking at the girl, Bree comes up behind her and grabs her in a hug.

"Don't do that!" Bree speaks to Alex, keeping her eyes on the girl in front of them.

"Sorry. But she needed help." Alex answers staring the girl in the eye, "May we go and eat now?"

"Soon." Pouting, Alex looks at Bree and back to the girl, "No, you can't eat her."

"Tempting." Alex murmurs to herself. Looking to the now dismembered Riley, Edward and the growling wolf come up to them.

Narrowing her eyes, Bree picks Alex up.

"Thank you for saving my girlfriend." Edward speaks as the wolf takes off into the woods.

"Goodbye." Taking off again, Bree jumps off the cliff before landing gracefully in a crouch. Running into the woods, Bree arrives to the clearing they were in before, a good distance away from that human girl and Edward were with that wolf.

Smelling the human scent get closer and closer, Alex growls.

"Shh." Bree shushes the little vampire in her arms. As Edward and the human girl appear, Bree goes to run when people in black cloaks appear.

Ignoring their presence, the couple blocks her and Alex from view. As the cloaked vampires stop approaching, they and the golden eye vampires talk.

"They will tell you everything they know." The motherly figure states.

"They almost risked exposure." The blonde vampire speaks, "That's a law, Mrs. Cullen. You should know that."

Mrs. Cullen falls silent.

"They have agreed to join our lifestyle. Please give them a chance." Carlisle sighs sadly.

"No." The girl looks passed the golden eyes vampires to look at Bree and Alex. Her eyes widen, "Is that, an immortal child?"

"Yes. She was changed." Edward nods holding the human girl to him, "She and the other girl saved Bella and myself from the threat."

"Hmm." The girl takes a few steps closer making the golden eye vampires and human part. Stopping in front of Bree and Alex, the girl grins, "Pain."

Looking at the girl confused, nothing happens until Bree drops Alex, screaming in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Alex growls standing in front of Bree protectively.

"Felix." Suddenly the bulky guy appears behind Bree and Alex. Picking Bree up, Alex attacks. Jumping onto the Felix guy, Alex bites his neck, making him drop Bree. While Felix tries to get Alex off him, Alex is a little too strong for him. Tearing his head from his shoulders, Felix collapses, beheaded.

The girl looks impressed as the other red eye vampires glare at her, ready to attack. Felix was the strongest and most powerful guard for the coven that the girl belongs to.

Spitting Felix's flesh out of her mouth, Alex walks over to the girl, tense.

"Leave." Alex snarls baring her fangs.

"Hmm, I think Aro would like her." The girl speaks to herself, "My power never affected her either."

"I. Said. Leave!" Alex narrows her eyes at the girl. Watching Alex, the girl's 'friends' or whatever they are calls the girl's name, getting her attention.

"Let's go, but we may come back." The girl warns before the people in black cloaks leave. Returning to Felix, Alex frowns. He tried to kill her friend, so it is obvious that she would attack. But was it worth killing him?

"Sweetie?" Mrs. Cullen gets Alex to look at her curiously, "We have to burn his body."

Nodding, Alex rips off the 'V' chest from his cloak and walks away looking at it. Slipping it into Bree's sweater, Alex stops and hugs her friend. Feeling herself get lifted off the ground by Bree, Alex relaxes, cuddling into Bree's embrace.

"Thank you for saving me." Bree whispers, kissing Alex's cheek.

"You saved me." Alex murmurs into Bree's shoulder.

Arriving to a beautiful house in the middle of the woods, Mrs. Cullen smiles seeing Bree's and Alex's shocked faces. Bree still has Alex in her arms so she doesn't get lost or take off.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Cullen asks as Alex rests her head on Bree's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." Bree forces a smile, "But it's close to civilians isn't it? Won't Alex and I hurt them?"

"We will make sure that won't happen. It will be hard at first to switch from human to animal blood, but I am sure you both will handle it." She speaks happily, "By the way, call me Esme."

"Thank you." Alex thanks, "I'm Alex. This is Bree."

"It's nice to meet you both. Would you like to come in so I could introduce you both to the family?"

"Okay." Alex agrees as Bree nods. Walking up the steps of the back deck, Bree follows Esme into the house where the other vampires and human are. Hearing a beating heart, that Bree knows Alex has always heard before her at least, Bree follows Esme through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Everyone, this here is Bree, and the little darling in Bree's arms is Alex." Esme introduces, "Bree, Alex, this here is my husband. His name is Carlisle. Next to him are Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Edward and Bella. Our current member of the family is Alice. Rosalie and Emmett are together just like Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Bree forces another smile.

"Hi!" Alex grins.

"So, will you be joining our family?" Turning to the stairs, there stands Alice, the missing family member of the Cullen family.

"They have no choice, Alice." Edward rolls his eyes, "Esme and Carlisle have said they are joining the vegetarian life style."

"Oh shush, Eddiekins. I was there. I just want to see what they will say."

"We have no choice?" Bree whispers in surprise, "But what about my family? What about Alex's?"

"I don't have a family, Bree." Alex reveals, "Mom died. Dad left." Looking away sadly, Alex feels Bree hold her closer.

"That should have never happened to you, Alex. I'm sorry." Bree speaks with sadness in her voice.

"It happened while I was little, younger than I am now."

"How old are you both?" Rosalie questions to break the sad conversation.

"I'm fifteen." Bree answers.

"I'm five." Alex states tucking her head under Bree's chin to cuddle.

"Five, how," Emmett starts in surprise.

"Am I so advanced in speaking?" Alex smirks looking at him, making Emmett nod, "Living on the streets in Seattle does that to you I guess?" Alex offers not really sure herself.

"Wow. So are you ready for us to teach you both our ways? Blending in with the humans, feeding on animals, that sort of thing?"

"I guess." Bree shrugs, "I don't want to hurt people."

"Me either." Alex agrees.


End file.
